percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Kayla Chance's POV. As I saw him down the coridor I felt as if my heart skip a beat for a second. It was as if something bad will happen but the thing is our eyes only locked and then we pass by each other bot even saying a word. As I open the door towards the so called principal's office, I felt weird. It's like my guts want to say '''get out here and go talk to that boy' ''but my thoughts were interupted by the woman sitting in the center of the room behind a desk. She was beautiful with her black hair and brown eyes. "Welcome Kayla Landers." She said in a voice that is neither happy nor sad. I felt afraid at the same time I felt happy as if I was back in the Chance's house playing games together with the twins. I miss those times. "Miss Daliah she change her last name to Chance." My friend Rachel told me (She told me her name a while ago) Rachel smiled happily as if she had done a good job by making me change my last name. "You did a good job Rachel, Now Kayla you will find your subject list on your bed which is in the same room as Rachel. Lunch ends at 1 please attend your classes then. You two should hurry it's only 40 minutes till Lunch ends." "Thank you High Priestess Daliah." Rachel said and then she made somekind of gesture that is unknown and foreign to me and I have never seen anyone bow like that to anyone and I spent my first 5 years in Olympus and I know how weird the gods can be when it comes to greatings, everyone is a bit dramatic. Rachel and I went out of the room right after that, Rachel led me into a room with beautiful doors and pact with technology. I immediately panicked.Technologies all around, my first thought was monsters. I screamed. "What the heck was that scream for new girl?" a girl with Blonde hair asked. She was wearing an all black outfit with a silver symbol on. The symbol was three girls or women all hands up towards a scissors "The room just remind me of something scary." I tried to explain but she and her group of friends just laugh at me like I was some kind of freak. Rachel elbowed me then motion for the two of us to get up towards the rooms. I followed her example and the moment we reach her room which is soon to be mine "Don't mind Stefany and her friends their sixth formers meaning they'll be graduating soon that's why they're mean. Hey check out your list you got the period after lunch together with me! That reminds me your clothes are in the cabinet." I opened the cabinet and found clothes that I have been using back at camp and the uniform of the school. I quickly changed in the bathroom and in a matter of minutes I found myself in the cafiteria sitting in the same table as the guy I saw ealier. "My name is Cresendo Fauns nice to meet you." He said stretching his hand to wards me asking me to shake it. "Kayla Chance. Nice to meet you too." I sad then shake his hand pretending to be not only interested in him I asked the name of the guy next to him. "And you?" "Lucian" He said with a big grin on his face then I noticed what he had done. He put a spider on my spagetti. I smiled then continue eating it as if the spider was not there at my plate alive and crawling. "You got a spider on your plate." Cresendo said "I don't mind spiders really because they're alive and living and besides a house is more beautiful with cowebs than a clean house with no one inside" "I guess you're right." He said his cheeks turning a little bit red. "We should go Kayla! We'll miss your class if we don't hurry up." Rachel and I run towards our classroom and later that day I found out that Cresendo was attending all the classes that I am attending as well..what a coincident.. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page